


Letters Throughout the Ages

by togwastaken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Letters, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togwastaken/pseuds/togwastaken
Summary: Based off that one tumblr post where two immortals find their old letters in a museum except it's Crowley writing long piney notes to Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Letters Throughout the Ages

The bell on top of the door rang as Crowley pushed it open. Golden afternoon sunlight poured into the shop.

“Crowley my dear boy” Aziraphale called. “Is that you? Come back to the backroom won't you?” Crowley walked in and collapsed on the couch, dust poofing into the air. One would think Aziraphale would keep the backroom relatively clean, but no, the state of disrepair of the bookshop extended back here too. He took off his glasses and looked back at Crowley rubbing at the indent they left.

“Came to collect you for lunch Angel” Crowley grinned. “Although at this point it’s really more of an early dinner.”

“How about we make that a proper dinner? I got us tickets to The National Gallery’s _Love Throughout the Ages_ exhibit and we can go to that little Greek place right after.”

“Sure Angel” Crowley said, and was treated to one of Aziraphale’s smiles that made his knees week. “Are you ready to go now?” Aziraphale nodded and followed Crowley out of the shop. He locked it behind him with barely a thought.

“Get in Angel” Crowley jerked his head and slid behind the wheel. Aziraphale had barely settled in when Crowley hit the pedal. Aziraphale glowered at him but Crowley let out a short bark of laughter.

Aziraphale held on for about twenty minutes, but just as he was about to tell Crowley to slow down, they pulled into a parking lot. Crowley got out and opened Aziraphale’s door. “C’mon Aziraphale, where are the tickets?” Aziraphale patted down his pockets, frowning when he couldn’t find them. He finally pulled them out of an inner pocket as they reached the entrance of the museum. Handing them to the person up front, he walked through the door.

As soon as Crowley entered the lobby, he immediately noticed the throng of people lining heading towards the exhibit. Ugh, nothing like the opening of a new exhibit to slow them down, he thought. Aziraphale wasn’t much help either, stopping to look at every little thing they passed. At this rate, they’d be lucky to make it to dinner the next day, much less in two hours.

“Angel c’mon we’ve got to hurry if we want to stay there longer” Crowley said.

Aziraphale pouted at him “Crowley,” he said.

“You’re the one who wanted to see the exhibit Angel” Crowley put his hands up.

“Oh fine you insufferable demon” Aziraphale said. Crowley swept his arm out in front of him in a sweeping gesture and rolled his eyes. Aziraphale primly snapped his fingers and Crowley found himself and Aziraphale at the end of a large hallway, the crushing crowd left behind them. The hallway they were in opened up into a large room. Old objects lined the wall in glass cases, and as one looked further through the room, the more varied they got. At the end was a line of glass covered letters in the place of honor. People milled about the room, the atmosphere prompting little noise.

Aziraphale peeled off from Crowley’s side to make his way around the room. Crowley pretended to read, content to watch Aziraphale stroll the room from behind his glasses.

He lost track of Aziraphale as he saw an opportunity for mischief. Seeing a dropped coin on the ground, he stuck it firmly to the floor with a small miracle. He lost track of Aziraphale, watching people try to pick it up, fail, and walk away with what little dignity they had. When he looked up, Aziraphale had his hand over his mouth, and Crowley could his eyes glinting.

His ‘Fuck Angel in upset’ alarm was going off and he strode over to Aziraphale. As he got closer, he could see what it was that had gotten Aziraphale so emotional and his face blanched.

“Angel, Aziraphale I can explain” he pleaded, eyes wide. “It’s not what it looks like”. The it in question being a letter. Crowley didn’t even know how the National Gallery had even gotten it, he’d burned every letter he’d written to Aziraphale. But there it was, right in front of him, ink stark black on the crumbling parchment.

_Angel, you're never going to get this letter. I’m going to burn this after I finish writing it, but I have to tell you how I feel, I’m going to burst out of my skin otherwise. Angel it’s been days since I last slept. Every time I close my eyes I see that smile of yours. Do you remember when you gave it to me? Fuck you probably don’t, you smile at every blessed thing. We went to dinner Angel. You had your mutton and I had my wine. You smiled so brightly when you saw me walk in and I couldn’t believe that was for me. What I'd do for another one of those smiles Angel. Did you know, I got drunk right after you left? Couldn’t cope with the thought that I probably won't see you for another few decades. And I thought the last time was unbearable but oh Angel I think I'm in irrevocably in love with you. I'm drunk. But always yours in love ( ~~fuck I've really got to burn this, I've gone maudlin~~ ),_

The case it was in dated the letter to the early 12th century. Crowley could remember that day, all the way back in 1127. Aziraphale had had dinner with him that night. And oh, the way he'd smiled had all but ensured that Crowley would be gone on the angel for the rest of his long immortal life. And Crowley got so spectacularly drunk, he wasn’t able to sober himself up later that night.

The end of the letter was burnt off, Crowley recalling that he'd never finished the job. But that drunken memory was hazy in his mind, and here was Aziraphale right in front of him, and Crowley couldn’t bear to meet his eyes.

“Oh Crowley” Aziraphale sighed. “All this time?” Crowley pinked. “You could have said something”.

“You weren’t supposed to see that Angel”

“If it helps my darling, I do to. So so much”

Crowley took in a shaky breath. “Ever since Eden Angel” he looked down, unwilling to look at Aziraphale.

“Dearheart please look at me” and Crowley did so, unable to deny his angel anything. Aziraphale cupped his cheek with his plump, manicured hands.

“There you are my love” he breathed out and Crowley just blushed harder. Quite a feat for an entity that didn’t actually have blood vessels. Aziraphale turned his head gently and brushed his lips over his cheek.

“Dearest, I've been gone on you so long, I can't recall a moment of my earthly existence where you haven't occupied each and every one of my thoughts”

“Angel” Crowley stared at him awestruck, lips parted, like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Take me home darling” Aziraphale smiled. “I rather find myself wanting to be alone with you” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it ooc? yes! Does pacing even exist? barely! but I also haven't written in months so please be nice!!


End file.
